I Love the Way You Hate Me
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: When Junta finds a letter in his locker from Kouichi, he is stunned at the identity of the sender and the content of the letter. Kouichi can simply wait for Junta's reaction to his letter, on pins and needles. Yaoi. Kouichi/Junta. Don't like, then PLEASE don't read.


**AN: **Junta Nakao wasn't in the character index! Oh characters of Another are not owned by me. =)

**I Love the Way You Hate Me**

_I understand that you probably dislike me, Junta. I can tell from the way you look at me or whenever you hear Akazawa-San compliment me, or even so much as see her smile at me. But you must know this: I can feel your resentment practically burning at the back of my head whenever you look at me, yet I love it when you look at me, when you focus your frustration and anger at me. What I'm trying to say, Junta, is that I don't care about having Izumi's attention. It's you that I care for. From the very day I arrived here at Yomiyama, you were truly the only person I ever noticed other than Misaki. Everyone was kind and welcoming to me, but you…you always let me know how you really felt, and you never glued a smile onto your face just for my benefit. That's not the reason I feel what I feel for you. But…I myself don't know why I'm drawn to you. The same way a moth is drawn to light? I don't know. But I've had a crush on you for some time now…and I've never been able to let anyone know, not even my own family. So here it is, me telling you. If you wish to look for me after school hours to ridicule me or even beat me up, I completely understand, but I just had to tell you. You're all I think about._

_- Kouichi Sakakibara._

Junta gaped down at the folded up piece of paper he had discovered in his locker. This had to have been some kind of a joke. Sakakibara…the boy that he visually envied and resented…_liked _him? In _that _way? Emotions buzzed through Junta's mind as he reread the letter, over and over again. He didn't know if he should've been pissed, confused, freaked out, or…

For some reason, he felt heat creeping up into his face. Kouichi had had these feelings for him for a while, and he didn't even know? Well, then again, how could he have? He was too busy obsessively resenting him for having Izumi's admiration.

How ironic it was that the boy who he thought would take away everything he sought after was truly covetous of him, and nothing more.

What Junta wasn't aware of, however, was that Kouichi was standing at the end of the row of lockers, only peeking his head over the corner, staring at Junta's expression. Kouichi tried to study his face for any sign of emotion. He could see that he was shocked from the letter, but then his expression changed. Kouichi couldn't tell if he was angry or disgusted, for his face had turned blank. Void of any emotion.

He didn't seem angered; he just lowered his eyes to the floor, shoved the letter into his pocket, closed his locker, and walked towards the exit.

Kouichi then swallowed.

It was after school hours, so of course Junta probably thought that everyone, including Kouichi, had gone home, so he wouldn't be prowling around the school in search of him, wanting to possibly pummel him for both writing such a thing _and _having the audacity to send it to him. Kouichi felt his stomach sink in. Realizing that he had these feelings for Junta was nothing compared to letting him know. Maybe he shouldn't have, maybe he should have just kept it all to himself and endured a torturously long year of being in the same class as the boy he admired.

Maybe…

Oh, who was kidding? He was going to confess to Junta-Kun eventually. Kouichi may have been a quiet boy, but when he had something bottling up inside of him ― _eating _at him ― he was going to let it be known, either verbally or through other means.

But now…dread roasted his mind like a furious flame. What was going to happen tomorrow? How was Junta going to treat him now? With more hostility than he already did?

Possibly…

* * *

"If you were afraid of what would happen, then why did you write the letter and put it in Nakao's locker, Kouchi?" Mei asked, still keeping her eyes on her sketchpad, not quite breaking concentration from her friend's distress.

"I don't know, Mei," Kouichi sighed, leaning against the rails of the roof. "I just…I couldn't take it anymore. I had to let him know…"

It had been yesterday when he had left that letter confessing his love for Junta in his locker. He hadn't run into Junta when he walked through the doors of Yomiyama North. He had been looking over his shoulder for any fists coming his way; his head was just full of paranoid delusions.

"Then you shouldn't feel scared," Mei replied calmly, closing her sketchbook and then turning to him. "You were passionate enough to write your true feelings onto a piece of paper and then send them to the person you care about, despite knowing that you could face rejection or worse. You should have already been preparing yourself for what could be coming on this day."

Kouichi closed his eyes, processing her words. "That…is true…"

Mei nodded. "You can't do something in one moment of passion and then decide to think of the consequences afterwards, Sakakibara-Kun."

The bell then rang.

"We'd better get to class," Mei said blankly.

"Go on without me," Kouichi said. "I need to use the restroom."

Mei giggled and then walked towards the door leading into the building.

* * *

Kouichi splashed the cold water from the sink onto his face, having just recovered from a brief panic attack. He gripped the edges of the sink; his legs felt like they were going to collapse. He would have to go into class eventually, and he knew that Junta would be there. He wondered if he would've told Izumi and the others about the letter. Great…the rest of Class 3 and probably all of Yomiyama North were probably all going to think he was a pervert. Blowing out a puff of air, Kouichi decided it was time to face the worst and exited the restroom.

This will probably be the last day that Kouichi will be able to walk down the hall without getting any disgusted looks. He closed his eyes and envisioned it all: Izumi wrinkling her nose at him, Teshigawara and Mochizuki hurrying away in the other direction to avoid contact with him, Mei watching in pity as the school treated him coldly and without remorse…

He eyes were still closed when he walked into the chest of a person standing in the hall.

Startled, Kouichi opened his eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry! Please, forgive my―!"

He came eye to eye with the dark stare of Junta. Kouichi's heart leapt into his throat.

"_N…N-Nakao…!"_

Slowly, Junta backed Kouichi into the wall, not saying anything. Kouichi could only tremble and shake with fear, helpless to whatever Junta was planning on doing to him.

Junta glowered down at him. "Was it _really _you who left that letter in my locker? It wasn't another student who was playing a prank?"

Kouichi was tempted to say that, in order to save his skin, but then Mei's words for taking responsibility for his own actions replayed in his mind. He had left the letter in his locker, so now this was aftermath of his actions.

Kouichi gulped and then nodded. "Y-Yes…it was me…N-Nakao…"

Junta closed his eyes.

Kouichi just figured that he was considering what part of him he was going to damage first. Junta opened his eyes and slowly raised his hand. Kouichi screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to see what was coming.

But to Kouichi's relief and initial shock, Junta didn't strike a blow.

He opened his eyes to see and feel Junta's finger on the side of his face, tenderly pushing his hair behind his ear. Kouichi blushed; he face flushed even redder when Junta pressed the palm of his hand against his cheek.

Looking up at Junta, he saw that he was blushing, as well; though not as much as he was.

Junta then took his hand off of Kouichi's cheek and turned away from him, taking a few steps away from him.

Junta clenched his fists, not turning back around to face Kouichi.

"I want you…" Junta said robustly, trying to sound more demanding then shy. "…to sit with me…at lunch…"

Kouichi's eyes widened at Junta's back as Junta hurried down the hall and around the corner to Class 3.

Kouichi's heart pounded in his ribcage.

He couldn't digest what had just happened.

After minutes of standing there against the wall like an idiot…a coy smile crept onto his face.

He carefully shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and began to walk towards the room of Class 3, still grinning against his own will.


End file.
